


Change My Mind

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Fights, First Time for Everything Fest, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: College is a time for experiments, but for Jack it's life changing.





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> All tags do not apply to first chapter but will apply to future chapters. As tags will be added as needed.
> 
> Just tossing this out there and seeing what happens.

"He doesn't love you."  
"I know."

\--

"So you coming?" Felix flopped down in the chair across from Jack. Bright hues looking the Irishmen over as he waited for a responce.

"Do I ever go?" Jack shoots back not looking up from his game system. Thumbs tap wildly at the buttons and for a moment Felix just watches that.

"C'mon, I invite you EVERY time and you say no. Fuck, you owe me at this point." Felix leans his arms on the table and Jack scuffs, which turns into a humorless laugh. 

"Why not?" Felix whines, hand grabbing at Jack's game to try and make the other pay attention to him.

"Because your friends are dicks." Jack pulls the game back and finally rolls his eyes up to look at Felix.

"But we're friends, you sayin' I'm not a dick?" Felix smirks and messes his own bleach white hair.

"Actually you're the biggest one." Jack sticks his tongue out at him.

"Fuck you." Felix laughs and pushes himself to stand up,

"No thanks." Jack grins and Felix rolls his eyes dramatically.   
"Shut up and think about it. Alright? I got practice, I'll see you after, yeah?" He moves around the table to Jack's side, staring down at him intensely. 

"Yeah." Jack looks up to him, meeting his gaze before looking back to his game. 

Felix lingers for a moment, reaching up to mess up Jack's green hair before walking off. Jack swatts at him but it's already too late and Jack looks over his shoulder at the other as he walked off. 

He was staring at Felix at this point but he couldn't help it. Once Felix is lost to the sea of bodies, Jack turns back.

\--

"Stop moving." Robin grunts swatting Jack's leg. "Or I gonna' fuck it up again."

"You're takin' too long." Jack whines, his hand rested on the book in Robin's lap. As the other boy painted his nails black. 

"Well if you wanted it fucked up then you could have done it." Robins voice was calm even when he raised it. 

Jack sighs and crosses his black jean clad legs. Hues looking to his wet nails before falling to his knees, which were exposed because of the rips there.

"What are you in a rush for anyway? Going to see your boyfriend next period?" Robin teases.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jack huffs out and watches as Robin chuckles, moving to the last nail he watches the black paint move over the surface. Staining.

"So I hear Felix is having one of his party's, did he invite you again?" Robin then changes the subject. Finishing the nail, he closes the polish and blows gently on Jack's hand. 

"Yeah." Jack looks around them for a moment, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you ever going to go? I mean, I know that crowd isn't your thing but, shit man..." Robin looks up to Jack, "... you need to get out more. I mean, I love hanging out with you... It just might be fun."

"It won't." Jack shakes his head, knowing he couldn't go. He only really knew Felix and he was sure to be off working the crowd of girls. Which wasn't surprising, the man was pretty much sculpted like a Greek god.

"You won't know for sure until you try... also, my family is going out to some fancy camping site thing next weekend. I get to invite someone so, yes?"

"I'll go if you just drop the party thing." Jack shoots back quickly, though he knew Robin knew what he was doing.

"Fine, but only for now." Robin looks back down to Jack's hand, "Looks good. Not totally dry though, so be careful."

"Thanks..." 

With that, the bell rang and it was time to part. Robin took more classes then Jack so he would have to stay around. That's why Jack normally went off to watch the end of Felix practice. Well he didn't HAVE too.

"Right go be a beautiful emo godess for Felix." Robin pulls on his backpack and grins at his own joke. Which made Jack punch him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Robin grips his arm where he was assaulted. 

"I barely touched you!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Yeah but my feelings!" Robin holds back a grin, though he was failing quite horribly. 

"Shut it, you ass. I'll talk to you later." Jack pulls on his own bag, careful to not screw up his nails.

"OHH, making you late for your date?" Robin sticks his tongue out at Jack before rushing off through the double doors to get back inside. To avoid any of Jacks retaliation. 

Jack huffs after him, not sure sometimes if Robin just liked to mess with him. Or was his crush on Felix that obvious. He didn't know, and he wouldn't admit it out loud anyway. There was no way they could ever be a thing. For so many reasons.

\--

Jack moves through the building to get to the soccer field. It was quicker then going all the way around, not to mention filled with less people. No one liked to stay longer then they needed too and ones who needed to were generally already where they needed to be. 

He presses his ear buds in and turns up his music, heavy metal could be heard faintly leaking from them. He drops off his bag at his locker for now, as it was along the way. Though he keeps his coat, the weather was never decent around here. He pulls up the hood and pushes out the back door. 

The first thing that greats him is the field, large and partly filled with students rushing around on it. The is area open for the most part, aside from the stands and the areas where the students went to get to the locker rooms. It was a bit of a walk as it took you underground and to the building right around it. The showers and lockers just for the soccer team were separated by large double doors. On the other side was a separate set of lockers and showers for the general. For anyone who we worked a club or was part of a team that would break a sweat. Hell if you just didn't have time at home you were allowed. 

Beyond that was the pool, it was multipurpose. Some times people practiced, or used it as a form of working out. Or there were even some learn to swim classes that went on. It was even set up for pool parties as the thing was massive and even had a two story high dive. Not that it was really supposed to be used during a party but, it's hard to tell a bunch of drunk college students no.

Bringing himself back, Jack looks to the stands closest to the entrance to the lockers. Finding a bunch of girls sitting around chatting, most likely a girlfriend or want to be girlfriend of th players. He stopped really caring by the way they watched him climb all the way to the top. Drapped in all black with black gauges and black nail polish. 

The girl in the middle seemed nice enough, at least nicer then the rest. Marzia, the shy little Italian girl who was in the center of a bunch of snooty girls who have no idea what the real world was. 

He ignores them and looks to the field. Spotting Felix's white hair right away. Then again he could spot Felix anywhere. The guys were all standing around and talking at this point. 

Felix laughs hard and dips his head back, the sight makes Jack smile. As soon as lips turn up Felix turns his head to look into the stands, Jack quickly puts his hands up to wave. Though he spots Marzia waving as well and it was hard to tell who he was looking at or now waving too. Jack feels his stomach drop and automatically looks down at his phone, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

He keeps his eyes on his phone, occasionally peaking up to look at Felix run around or cheer or laugh. Though he tries to be inconspicuous as possible. Besides it wasn't just girlfriends or want to be girlfriends that came to watch. Some did work or just hung out or just liked watching practice. It wasn't like he was out of place, well maybe aside from how he was dressed. But that wasn't something he could help.

As it came to an end Jack waits for all the team to head over to the stands. Lingering as the girl ran up to boys and started flirting. He stands, black boots making heavy thumping sounds as he walked down. Right onto the seats, not bothering with the stairs.

He stops dead when he sees Marzia walk up to Felix. Stepping back he hides himself at the side of the railing on the stands. Popping out his head phones as he watches them, there is a lot of smiling and giggling. He didn't know how long it would last and he sure as hell didn't want to watch it. With a silent, 'fuck it', Jack turn away to leave. 

"Hey." 

Jack has his head dipped, curing himself under his breath. Not hearing them, or simply not thinking it was for himself he ignores whoever it is. Well that was until a strong hand was wrapped around his wrist. Stopping him, it makes Jack whip around, 

"Don't fuckin-- Felix?"

Jack paused looking up at the sweaty boy. He seemed a little out of breath and concerned, though Jack isn't sure why. His soccer jersey was undone at the top and shifted to the side exsposing his collar bone and part of his chest. 

"You were leaving." Felix says, his head shaking a bit. Lips parted as he looks to Jack with an expression Jack couldn't read, or just one he was too scared to.

"You looked busy." Jack says simply, "I just... figured I'd leave you too it."

"Not busy, c'mon." He uses the hold on Jack's wrist to tug him along. Away from feild and off to building attached, with the pool.

"But... don't you need to shower?" Jack questions, slightly walking behind Felix. 

"Not yet. We can go the long way." He says pulling Felix into the building, a few classes were already closed up. The halls deserted, a faint sounds of the muisc clubs creep down from the upper floors. It was creepy and cool all at the same time.

Felix paused and turned over Jack's hand, "You painted them." He comments, bright blues turning to look at the green haired boy.

"Technically Robin did." Jack admits, pulling his arm back to press his hands into his pockets. Felix looks him over before turning away, starting up his walking again. To which Jack followed, now doing his best to stay by the Swedish boys side.

"You're such a girl." Felix chuckles and Jack shoots him a look of annoyance which Felix catches. "Sorry it just... not a lot of people dress like you around here. It's like bazaar."

Jack adjust his hood and pushes some green hair from his face. "It shouldn't matter how I dress, who I am should."

Felix blinks and pushes through the door at the very end of the hall. It lead to spiral stairs which lead down to the basement and to the pool, to the showers.

"And who are you?" Felix questions, closing the door and pausing at the top step to look at Jack. The smaller boy swallowed and looked away from him, blue eyes focused on his boots. 

"Sometimes I don't know." Jack hesitates before looking up, meeting Felix's gaze. They stare at eachother for longer then nessicarry. 

"Me either." Felix smiles before turning away and taking the stairs down two at a time.

Jack feels a rush in his chest before he quickly chases after him. Grabbing both sides of the hand rails so he could swing himself down the steps. He could hear Felix chuckling, out of breath until he hit the bottom step and burts through the door at the bottom. A second later Jack was out the same door.


End file.
